The Blue Girl
The Blue Girl (2004) — The fifteenth book in the Newford series. Category Young Adult Description ✥ Imogene Yeck, former gang member and current fairy butt-kicker, is the cool "blue girl" who jumps at the chance to lose her bad girl reputation when her family moves to a new town. She purposely lays low at Redding High, only making friends with Maxine, a shy, studious girl who is Imogene's opposite in every way. Despite a few run-ins with the ruling football jock and his cheerleader girlfriend, Imogene keeps her temper in check and even lends some of her bravado to Maxine, who begins to come out of her straight-A shell. Things are going well for the new friends - until the day Imogene meets Adrian, the benign ghost of a boy who died in the school's parking lot. Adrian and Imogene's unusual connection attracts the unwelcome attention of Redding High's resident Little People, or fairies. Affronted by streetwise Imogene's lack of belief in them, the fairies set into motion a malevolent prank that will not only turn Imogene completely blue from head to toe, but pit her, Adrian and Maxine against some of the most frightening beings of the Otherworld - the soul-sucking Anamithims. ~ Bibliography: The Blue Girl ✤ BOOK 15 BLURB—The Blue Girl (2004): Seventeen-year-old Imogene's tough, rebellious nature has caused her more harm than good—so when her family moves to Newford, she decides to reinvent herself. She won't lose her punk/thrift-shop look, but she'll try to avoid the gangs, work a little harder at school, and maybe even stay out of trouble for a change. Her first friend at Redding High, Maxine, is her exact opposite. Everyone considers Maxine a straight-A loser, but as Imogene soon learns, it's really Maxine's overprotective mother whose rules about clothes and curfews make it impossible for her to speak up for her true self. Oddly, the friendship works. Imogene helps Maxine loosen up and break a few rules, and in turn, Maxine keeps Imogene in line. But trouble shows up anyway. Imogene quickly catches the eye of Redding's A-list bullies, as well as the school's resident teenage ghost. Then she gets on the wrong side of a gang of malicious fairies. When her old imaginary childhood friend Pelly actually manifests, Imogene realises that the impossible is all too real. And it's dangerous. If she wants to survive high school—not to mention stay alive—she has to fall back on the skills she picked up in her hometown, running with a gang. Even with Maxine and some unexpected allies by her side, will she be able to make it? ~ Goodreads | The Blue Girl (Newford, #15) Themes World-Building Settings * Needed Mo * Redding High Supernatural / Mythical Elements ghost, gang of malicious fairies, Little People (faeries), soul-sucking Anamithims, anamithim, Characters To expand the table, right-press on a row of the table or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Cover Artists * Cliff Nielsen — 2004-hc by Viking & 2006-tp by Firebird / Penguin ~ Source: ISFdb: Cover: The Blue Girl Publishing Information Publishers: * Hardcover, First Ed., 368 pages, Pub: October 4th 2004 by Viking Juvenile—ISBN: 0670059242 * Paperback, 368 pages, Pub: April 6th 2006 by Firebird—ISBN: 0142405450 First Sentence It starts with this faint sound that pulls me out of sleep: a sort of calliope music played on an ensemble of toy instruments. ~ Shelfari Quotes Goodreads | Charles de Lint Quotes Awards * Nebula Award Nominee (2001), * World Fantasy Award Nominee for Best Novel (2002), * Prix Aurora Award for Best Work in English (1988), * Michigan Library Association Thumbs Up! Award Nominee (2005) * White Pine Award, Ontario Library Association (2006) Notes Trivia Lists That Contain The Blue Girl (Newford, #15) by Charles de Lint ~ Goodreads See Also * Next book: Widdershins (2006) * Previous book: Medicine Road (2004) * Chronological List of Newford books * Canon Book List * Category: Characters - Newford Wiki External Links Book: * Charles de Lint: The Blue Girl (2004) Description ~ Author * The Blue Girl (Newford, #15) ~ Goodreads * Newford series - Urban Fantasy Wiki ~ Wikia * Bibliography: The Blue Girl ~ ISFdb * The Blue Girl by Charles de Lint ~ Shelfari (Characters, etc) Reviews: 15-The Blue Girl (2004) *The Blue Girl by Charles de Lint – Bookyurt Review *Review: The Blue Girl by Charles de Lint - Read in a Single Sitting *Charles de Lint, The Blue Girl ~ Greenman *Review of The Blue Girl by Charles de Lint *The Blue Girl by Charles de Lint | Lynn's Book Blog *THE BLUE GIRL by Charles de Lint | Kirkus Category:Books Category:Browse Category:Young Adult and Chapter Books